Stop Making Me Worry
by JenCollins1
Summary: When Cas start to skip his classes, Dean start to worry and he can't shake the feeling that something is wrong but Cas don't want to talk about it.


_Tag game drabble for anon_

" _Fine, don't say anything and make me worry."_

 **Stop Making Me Worry.**

Dean and Castiel have been friends for what seemed forever. They had this really close kind of friendship that everyone dreamed of.

At first when Castiel excuse himself out of their normal hang out times, Dean shrug it off, knowing that it must be something important.

But then these times start to get often and often, starting to trigger Dean a bit.

So one night when Cas finally didn't cancel their plans, Dean slowly start up the convo about what's going on.

\- Do you have a girlfriend or something? - Dean asked all casual, not taking his eyes off the video game they were playing in that moment.

\- What? - Cas asked in pure confusion, turning his attention to Dean.

\- A girlfriend. A girl that is more than friend. - Dean roll his eyes, sighing and putting his game controller down to look at Cas.

\- What the fuck are you talking about? - Cas start to get angry and that shock Dean.

\- Wow, calm down. It's nothing big, man. I was just wondering why do you cancel so many plans with me. So I though that maybe you start dating someone. - Dean tried to explain, feeling guilty already for making Cas angry.

\- Fuck you, Dean. - Cas stand up and storm to the door.

\- Cas! What the fuck?! Where are you going? It was just a question! - Dean tried to stop Cas but he was already out the door.

\- Nice move, man, really nice. You idiot. - Dean grumble to himself.

Next Day everything went back to usual as if nothing have happened. It made Dean a bit uneasy but he shake it off, simply being glad to have his best friend with him.

Dean noticed that there was something off with Cas, something that he wasn't telling him and Dean tried his best to keep his tongue behind his teeth.

But when Cas come banging on his door at 3 am, all bloody and bruised, Dean couldn't take it anymore.

\- What's going on? - Dean asked, slowly whipping away the blood from Cas cheek.

\- Nothing, Dean. - Cas sigh in pain.

\- Cas. I am not stupid, I can see. First, you ditch me, now you come here all bloody! Something serious is going on and I need to know what! - Dean tried to push his anger down but it still made it's note to his tone.

\- For fuck's sake, Dean! I come here because I felt safe but I guess I was wrong! Could you just fuck off with your fucking questions! - Cas slapped Dean's hand away from his cheek.

\- Fine, don't say anything and make me worry. - Dean stumble to his kitchen, pouring himself a glass of drink.

Soon enough he heard Cas stop behind him, he was ready to hear another angry rant.

\- What now?! - Dean turned around just to notice how actually close Cas was standing to him, their noses almost touching, making his breath hitch.

\- I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that I shouldn't have reacted like that... - Cas breathed out, focusing his eyes to Dean's.

\- I'm worried, Cas... I don't want to lose you... - Dean heard himself say and couldn't believe that he actually said that.

\- I know... I know... - Cas slowly slid his hand up to Dean's neck, looking down at his lips.

And just as slow, he softly pushed his lips against Dean's, melting Dean's worries.

Dean sigh into kiss, pulling Cas closer.

But just as it started, it ended, leaving them a bit breathless, with foreheads pressed together.

\- It's my father... he found out that I have kissed you... That I'm into guys... He was pissed... - Cas breath out.

\- Cas... You should have told me. I could have helped. - Dean started.

\- No. It's okay. I didn't want to worry you... It's not like we are dating or anything. - Cas sigh.

\- I was still worried. - Dean gripped Cas tighter with one hand.

\- I know but I just thought that you are into that girl from campus and so it wouldn't be fair to drag you into this shit... - Cas slowly looked away and was that tear in his eye?

\- You idiot. I was never into her. She is attractive, yes, but not as sexy as you. And ever since that drunk kissing marathon we had, I can't stop thinking about you in that way. - Dean murmured, trying to catch Cas eyes.

\- Dean... - Cas closed his eyes.

\- No, Cas. Come, move in with me. In that way you won't need to deal with your father. - Dean urged.

\- Dean... You know that I can't. - Cas almost choked on his words.

\- Be my boyfriend. - Dean choked out, surprised about himself.

\- What? - Cas finally opened his eyes and looked at Dean.

\- Be my boyfriend and come move in with me. I have been hopelessly in love with you for years so it would be only fair to finally have you here, as mine. - Dean said in pure honesty, thanking the shot of whiskey that made him brave to say these words out aloud.

\- How much did you drink? - Cas asked without believing Dean's words, too perfect to be real.

\- Just a sip. So, will you do it? Please? We are practically dating anyway, we sleep in one bed, we spend almost all the time together, we check each other out, don't sleep around, and snuggle through the night. Fuck, we even kiss through the night. So what do you say, Cas? Wanna make it official? - Dean asked with a hope in his voice.

Cas looked at him for a moment before slowly letting go off him and taking a step back.

\- I don't know. But I would love to get some sleep first, maybe with a little bonus... - Cas said all serious, but before Dean could start to worry, he smirked at Dean.

\- You fucking idiot! - Dean couldn't help a smile break out over his lips, gripping Cas and pulling him back against his chest.

\- I prefer boyfriend. - Cas smiled, leaning down to steal a sweet kiss from Dean.

\- You will kill me, you will really kill me. - Dean mumble, trying to pull Cas closer.

\- Oh, you'll see. - Cas smirked again, pulling Dean back to his bedroom.


End file.
